


Baking

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [45]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has a sweet tooth. Arthur normally cooks in the house and Eames does the washing up, but every now and then Eames has a craving and bakes. One day he wants some chocolate cake and of course the kids want to help out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

Like a lot of other household chores, they were split down the middle by the adults. Arthur usually cooked - about four days out of seven, he was the one preparing meals and Eames washed the dishes. 

It worked out well for them and now and then, they were lazy and got some take out or pizza. 

While Arthur was usually in charge of food, Eames was usually about dessert. He had something in the house for everyone - ice cream, cookies, cake but when the mood struck, Eames got his hands dirty and made dessert for everyone.

After dinner one day, Eames felt like chocolate cake and since there was none in the house, he opted to make it. After he did the dishes, he went to get started and wasn’t at all surprised to see the kids there ready to help. 

“I wanna help!” Exclaimed Briar Rose.

“Yeah, me too!” Said Edward.

So Eames nodded and let his kids help. He pulled up a recipe and set his tablet down on the table and after everyone washed their hands, he began calling out what he needed as he got the standing mixer. Edward got the things from the fridge and Briar Rose got the bunt cake mold. She was then in charge of putting butter in the mold so the cake wouldn’t stick and Edward helped by measuring out the cocoa powder, flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, baking powder and milk. Since there was two eggs for the recipe, each child got to crack one into the bowl. 

By the time the mixer was going, Arthur wandered in with Phillip, Woody trailing behind them. Caramel was already under the table, napping, watching his family but he woke up and poked his head out once Arthur came in. 

“Daddy, we’re making a cake!” Shouted Briar Rose in excitement. 

She and Edward were covered in flour and cocoa powder, her hands clean from the butter but she still had traces of it under her nails. She bounced in excitement and Arthur smiled, sitting down by Eames, Phillip on his lap as he asked,

“So the kids helped?”

“They sure did. You know how Edward is great at measuring and Briar Rose greased the pan. They both helped putting everything in the bowl. Now the cake is mixing and soon, we’ll pour it in the mold, then in the oven.”

“Can I set the timer?” Asked Edward.

“When it’s in the oven.” Said Eames.

Soon, the batter was mixed and both kids helped hold the bowl and scrape the last of it into the mold before Eames put it in the pan. Arthur took a fingerful from the bowl and after tasting some, he let Phillip have some too, watching his little boy kick his feet in delight. Edward then set the timer when the cake was in the oven and then began to clean up. Arthur then said,

“All right, go wash up. We’ll let you know when the cake is done.”

Briar Rose and Edward nodded and rushed upstairs as Arthur helped clean up, holding Phillip on his hip. Phillip babbled a bit, then shouted,

“Cake!”

Eames laughed as he kissed Phillip’s cheek.

“Soon, little one. Soon.”

Phillip burst into giggles as he brought Enoch to his mouth. The pups milled around, sniffing the floor.

“Leave this, I’ll clean up.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Take Phillip.”

Eames smiled and dried off his hands before taking his youngest from Arthur and then said,

“I’ll make some coffee later so we can have it with the cake.”

“Can’t wait.”

He smiled as he kissed Arthur too and kept him company while he did the dishes.


End file.
